


Deaf and almost Dead

by EggsterAndTheBacon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boggarts, Death Eaters, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Poverty, Quidditch, Time Travel, deaf Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsterAndTheBacon/pseuds/EggsterAndTheBacon
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione is caught up in the middle of many dark spells. This incident ruins her hearing and gets her thrown into the legendary 1977.On a mini Hiatus, don't worry, the story isn't being abandoned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fan fiction I found that I've decided to continue so please ignore all the prior mistakes.

Hermione trudged along the corridors of Hogwarts. So many people were dying, she knew of Remus's death. He died a heroic and beautiful death. Hermione saw many others die to.

Fred, Tonks, Alastor, and all so many more.

Hermione had a tight and disgusting feeling settling in her stomach. Guilt. She was given patrol duty. 

She had to make sure no more death eaters got into the castle, and watch over the young students that were hidden away in Hogwarts.

She felt terribly guilty. Whilst everyone was out there, risking their lives, she was here, perfectly safe.

"We need you to make sure others are safe first, before you put yourself in danger" Harry had told her.

Hermione kicked a small rock that she came by, how unfair of him. Why does he get to risk his own life, and she doesn't? She sighed, she wished there was a way to fix all of this. Be able to have stopped this war long before it started.

BOOM!

Hermione's eyes widened at the sound.

Glancing down the long cracked halls of Hogwarts age could see a lime green light bouncing off the walls.

Hermione ran to the source of it, stopping in her tracks as she spotted the deathly sight.

Seven death eaters. Seven fucking death eaters.

Hermione raised her wand, taking a step back as she did so.

"Well... If it isn't the dirty mud blood," one of them cackled, their voice low and daring.

Hermione held her wand to him, making sure she was standing tall.

"Brave little girl, ain't she?" One of them laughed.

"Oh, very!" One replied.

Hermione stood still, her face refusing to show traces of fear, even if that's what she really felt.

The death eaters laughed mockingly at her.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled, pointing at the death eater whose wand was aimed highest.

"you'll pay for that, girly," he growled.

It was then that Hermione found the painful sensation of dozens of curses hitting her.

Needles in her legs, her arms on fire, slouching charms on her face.

Hermione was terrified. Didn't they know why could happen from mixing such dark spells?! 

People have disappeared from time and space, others have been erased from peoples memory, some become distorted with no way back to their original selves.

Hermione felt two extremely dangerous forms of dark magic hit her chest, stirring some unknown magic.

"Fuck," Hermione moaned, as she stumbled backwards a bit.

She heard the laughing log the death eaters fade from her rewards, and blinding light envelop her.

And suddenly silence. Deathly silence.

xxxx xxxx  
(even though there's speech Hermione can't hear it)

"I told you, James," a voice called out.

"I'm head boy, and I've never seen her before,"

"Doesn't matter... She isn't very pretty though, is she,"

"What idiot would fall asleep on the floor?!"

"This one apparently!"

Hermione felt a nasty curse hit her, and then felt herself hovering in the air.

"Who are you?" A voice called.

Rubbing her saw head, she felt an overpowering sense of nausea envelop her... Leaving her with a sick and numb feeling coursing through her bones.

"He asked you a question," one of them called out.

Hermione didn't hear, she pressed her thumb against her temple, attempting to regain awareness of her surroundings. Looking up she saw the familiarity of Hogwarts halls... She must have been flung to a different corridor than she remembered going in, by the way these were all still in tact.

Someone's hand snapped in her face, death eater? Looking up she was met with the handsome face of a boy she had never met, his black silky hair fell neatly at his shoulders and an amused smile was stuck to his face. 

"Hey lady, 'watcher 'doin?"

His mouth moved, but Hermione couldn't hear any found come out of it. What was he doing?

"I think she's captivated by your good looks, Paddy,"

Now the handsome boy appeared to be laughing but still no sound could meet Hermione's ears - only blissful silence.

"I 'cah 'ear 'nythin" (I can't hear anything, her voice is mumbled from not realising she isn't pronouncing the words)

Sirius chuckled looking down at her "What was that dearie?"

"'Wha 'argh you 'ayin?" (what are you saying?)

"Sirius, you git! You've probably confounded her," A boy laughed, approaching Hermione from behind.

"Who 'argh you?" She blurted out "'Wha 'cah I 'ear you? 'Wha 'cah I 'ear at all?"

"Excuse me? Do you even know English? Retard, honestly," Sirius chided.

"Sirius!" James yelled although a large grin was plastered on his face.

Hermione's lip wobbled and began to morph into a pout as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"I think she's 'gon to cry, Prongsy," 

"Yeah?"

"Lips 'wobbilin and everything,"

"Ooh the poor dear,"

The latest comment was dripped in sarcasm.

"Boo!" Shoving Hermione's back and yelling loudly, James shocked the girl with the surprise. Hermione let out a shriek and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Tut tut James, it's down right awful to scare a little girl,"

"A girl? That's what that creature is? I thought it was a banshee,"

"Well you can definitely see the resemblance,"

James grinned at his friend, and they looked back down at the girl expecting a reaction.

"'Hel,"

James looked to Sirius to see if he'd been able to translate her mumble words.

"Help?"

"'Hel,"

"Help or hell, honestly woman - what are you saying?"

"'Plea,"

James eyes flickered with concern.

Slowly Hermione removed her hands from her eyes, and looked up at the boys whom were the definition of confusion.

She pointed at her ears, and looked at them expectantly.

"Your ears hurt?"

Her expression didn't change.

"What's the matter with you?!" Sirius declared.

Hermione didn't flinch from his loud tone.

Hermione thought back... These boys obviously weren't death eaters, and yet she had last thought some, their curses must have destroyed her hearing and what had they done to her position this most obviously was not the Hogwarts she knew and loved.

"James lets just get to the kitchen and leave, this girl is obviously in need of therapy,"

Nodding his head James followed Sirius down the corridor, noticing the way the bushy haired girl's eyes followed them until they were out of sight.

Using her hands, Hermione pushed herself up into a standing position, leaning against the wall she took deep breaths. That boy - the one with glasses - he looked like Harry, almost identical... But the eyes were different, hazel not the emerald green she knew he'd inherited from his mother. Not to mention this boy was larger in shape, more muscly unlike Harry's slim seeker build.

She'd seen the boy before. In photos.

Taking a large gulp, the signs were pointing to a very bad answer.

If that man was who she though it was, James Potter, than she was in big trouble.

Hermione felt even more nauseous than before. The death eaters couldn't have possibly sent her back in time. Or maybe this is where the deceased go, was she dead?

Staggering forward, Hermione tried to focus her mind on locating the whereabouts of the hospital wing or better yet the headmaster...

If she was really dead then there could be many headmasters in the headmaster's office but if her other theory was correct, the one that revolves around time travel, then she'd most likely discover Albus Dumbledore behind his desk or in his sleeping quarters.

Hermione would discover answers later, her feet had led her to the well known hospital wing.

After steadying her breaths, she pushed the doors open.

The hospital wing was silent, except for the occasional snore that drifted from the sick students that had taken refuge here for the night.

Madam Pomfrey was not anywhere in sight, 'probably sleeping,' Hermione had concluded.

Forcing herself to remove herself form the wall that she had leant on, Hermione stumbled groggily to a bed close to the door.

Feeling it's comfort Hermione felt a small nudge of safety at being away from war and being in a place where nothing bad came from serene silence.  
xxxx xxxx

A cold cream melted into Hermione's warm brown skin, healing damages done by the nasty death eaters... Healing all but Bellatrix's cruel choice of a gift or in other words torture.

Blinking sleepily, Hermione noticed the familiar and comforting outline of Madam Pomfrey, who was bristling above her and appeared to be tutting her tongue. Hermione smiled in a somewhat sheepish matter, but it didn't meet her eyes 

She still couldn't hear.

"My ears... Madam Pomfrey, I can't 'ear anything"  
(her speaking will transition to clearer the louder she speaks)

Madam Pomfrey looked down at her, surprise obvious on her face. Madam Pomfrey said something.

"I still 'cah 'ear you" Hermione mumbled, looking displeased she bit her lip, if this was a curse done by the death eaters there was an unlikely chance of finding a cure.

Madam Pomfrey seemed to return to herself as she started applying more of the cream to Hermione's legs and torso..

Hermione watched as the damage began to fade leaving only scabs and bruises.

"Thankyou," Hermione said slightly in awe, Pomfrey smiled in a somewhat smug manner but that didn't bother Hermione in the slightest.

Looking around, Hermione could see the light that filtered through the windows, from the study of the sun - Hermione could tell that it was roughly two o'clock, how long had she been asleep?

Nonetheless Hermione refocused her attention on Madam Pomfrey who was pouring a yellow tinted potion into a plastic cup that was on the table next to Hermione.

Knitting her brows together, Hermione realised she still needed answers and her predicament was not helpful at all.

"Dumbledore,"

Madam Pomfrey looked back at her, eyebrow raised.

"Dumbledore please," Hermione repeated, much louder "I need to tell him something."

Madam Pomfrey had a stern face but after Hermione repeated her pleas she gave in, turning around she mumbled some incarnation Hermione couldn't place, a shiny Patronus erupted from her wand. Madam Pomfrey gave it a message and watched it run off, to Dumbledore's office she concluded.

Madam Pomfrey turned back to her, her face now one of determination and concentration, Hermione watched as she lifted the plastic cup and shoved it into her face saying something Hermione believed to be 'drink'.

Hermione acquired the drink from Pomfrey and lifted the cup to her lips, it was sour and had the distinct taste of grapes that had been trodden on, trodden on by rats. A sudden tingle went through her and she felt it course through the areas she had been burned, the burns seemed to melt, forming back into her original skin.

Handing back the cup, Hermione watched as Madam Pomfrey placed it down at her desk before opening the doors for a grinning Dumbledore to enter.

Madam Pomfrey told him something before he turned to look at her, Hermione didn't bother looking away.

The headmaster made soft steps as he walked towards Hermione, a well known twinkle in his eyes.

"Dumbledore," Hermione acknowledged, the man seemed to have stated something in reply but still Hermione could not place it.

"I've gone deaf, sir," Hermione informed him "I'm sorry to say I can't hear you," her heart sunk to her stomach as the reality sunk in.

Dumbledore nodded his head in a way of sympathy, Hermione nodded her head gently in a form of gratitude.

"I was attacked by death eaters before my arrival..." She paused with slight hesitation "I also believe them to be the cause of my sudden arrival," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow out of hinted curiosity "and of course my loss of hearing, something I know the wizarding world had sadly missed in fixing".

Dumbledore nodded his head in confirmation but also seemed slightly apprehensive, knowing that she was going to tell him something else apart from her new found disability.

"I was at Hogwarts when the attack happened, fighting a war," unknowingly Hermione's voice dropped lower, as Dumbledore was only just managing to hear it.

"We were fighting, and I was given parole, the act of checking the castle for hiding students... I hadn't expected to find death eaters 'swell,  
There were seven that attacked me, all firing curses at me, dark and dangerous curses... When I awoke, I discovered two students... Whom I knew as older people - dead people- I assumed that where I was, where I am, is either a Hogwarts for the dead or I'd - travelled back in time, an unlikely theory,"

Dumbledore paused, most likely unsure if how he could answer either theory.

"I know I can't hear you so..." Hermione started, Dumbledore raised his eyebrow again "-are you dead?".

At the question, Dumbledore remained calm, not letting surprise overtake him. Slowly and reassuringly he shook his head and said something that Hermione assumed was him confirming that he, was indeed, alive.

A smile took over Hermione's face, glad to know she was still alive and breathing.

"Good, good, and would it still be the nineties?" Hermione asked unaware of the slight concern that fazed Dumbledore's face for mere second.

Dumbledore shook his head gently, sympathy written through his blue eyes.

"Oh," the words left Hermione's mouth without her realising, tears pricked her eyes "that's no good..." Dumbledore looked at her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "I'm guessing my time travel theory would have been correct then - those boys I saw... They would have been James Potter... And Sirius Black?" Hermione gave a small non-committal shrug of her shoulders "That would roughly put me in the seventies? And James was wearing a head boy badge - I think? And a quidditch captain badge too," Hermione gave a thoughtful mmph. "So being head boy he'd be in seventh year, which would put me in... Seventy-six? no no... Aha seventy seven!"

Hermione looked to Dumbledore for confirmation, he nodded his head accordingly.

"That's- THAT'S TWENTY YEARS!" Hermione yelled, not noticing her loud voice, as she grabbed her face frantically.

Dumbledore called her as he held out his hand in a respectable manner, Hermione met his eyes.

"I'll be back later, rest now, all will be well while at Hogwarts" 

Hermione didn't know what he said but nodded as he left.


	2. Easy as Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meet the marauders, marauders meet Hermione- er Rose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and please comment any thoughts or suggestions!

Hermione groggily picked herself up on the hospital bed, and felt the flutter of parchment and noticed it folded nicely on the end of the bed. Picking it up she noticed it was a transfer student fill out file, that Dumbledore had used a green ink quill to scribble on top of, with things like 'use a fake name', 'name your Hogwarts's house' and ' what subjects you would like to take below'.

It was a long twenty minutes for Hermione to fill out the sheet, mainly because for the first five she was trying to signal Madam Pomfrey over so she could ask for a quill to use.

Hermione decided to settle with the fake name Rose White, although she hated to admit it, mainly for the fact she had a large distaste for Lavender Brown, it felt easy to remember, a flower and than a colour. Simples.

It was quarter to twelve when Dumbledore had come to fetch her, a yellow envelope in his hand.

He handed it to her and Hermione took it out of his hand. Opening it softly a hand written letter came out.

'Student, you will be escorted to the common room of you Hogwarts's house where we ask you to remain for the remainder of the day, excluding lunch and dinner in the great hall.  
Tomorrow, during breakfast, your head of house will deliver you your timetable and a trunk with the necessities needed for the ready of the school year.  
A spare set of pyjamas will be given to you after dinner.  
We're doing everything we can to help you.  
Sincerely,   
Hogwarts's staff.'

"Thankyou,"

Dumbledore smiled back to her and handed her something she'd thought she'd lost, her wand.

Had it been possibly dropped on a corridor? Hermione wasn't going to question it. Accepting it gratefully, Hermione dragged herself out of the hospital bed and handed Dumbledore the sheet she'd filled out.

She followed him out of the hospital wing gingerly, cautiously taking her steps in his shadow when she had to continue following him up the moving staircases until they had reached Gryffindor tower.

Hermione watched with nervous eyes as he said the passwords before giving her a comforting nodded and leaving.

Stepping through the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione noticed very few students here, many seemed to be running, looking for things for the next lesson, a couple were looking at her curiously but weren't thinking much of it and she was glad for that.

Hesitantly she sat at in the armchair she'd always sat in when she'd read alone in the common room, when Ron and Harry were doing something stupid of off practising quidditch.

It wasn't long before Hermione had grabbed the few books that were on top of the mantle of the fire place. Skimming through the titles she spotted 'advanced charms', 'basic divination', and 'World Wide Wizarding Sign Language'. She'd laughed at the irony of the last one by set it open anyway. Better start learning now right?

The book seemed hard at first, trying to remember the signs but they had soon explained different ways at trying to remember, a new personal favourite of Hermione's being to pretend it was just an ordinary spell and treating it as such.

Soon her stomach gave a loud grumble, and she forced herself to look up from the book. There were no students in the common room but it was still light outside, Hermione concluded that she had not realised that classes had started.

Moving the books back to the mantle area, Hermione left the common room the find the kitchen instead.

When she had finally reached the kitchens, she was shocked to be surrounded by dozens of excited house elves. All seeming to excited for their own good.

Hermione waved her hands trying to calm them, but to no avail.

"Please," Hermione pleaded quietly "I can't hear you, do you mind just giving me a piece of lunch? Only something small,"

The kitchen was suddenly frantic, elves were rushing everywhere, vegetables were flying, and her heart was racing and what made it ten times stranger was how she couldn't hear a sound. Not the clang of cutlery, or the rushing of feet on floor, nor the loud yelling she could tell was there from the movements of the elves mouths.

A tug on her shirt brought her back to reality as she looked down to see the big eyes of a friendly house elf holding a plate of vegetables and triangular cut sandwiches.

"Thankyou," Hermione said, remembering not to say anything about the cruelty of house elves "I'm sure it'll be lovely". The house elves smiled broadly at her and she gave them a quick farewell wave as she stepped outside of the kitchen... Into someone else.

"Aaugh!" 

"Careful there miss-"

"I'm sorry - are you okay? I didn't mean to walk into or spill food on you, but it was only a little!"

"It's fine, it's fine! Didn't know anyone else knew about the kitchen..." The boy said, but was only answered with the blank face of Hermione "Well, I'm going to go in there now," he said gesturing to the kitchen, and Hermione seemed to come to understanding as she stepped aside, looked at him suspiciously than left.

That boy... Hermione had recognized that face but couldn't place it, he had a few scars running down his face and shaggy light brown hair looked like someone had sat him down just to scruff it up.

Walking down the corridors with her sandwiches in hand she thought back to all the times she'd walked them with her friends at her side.

Although she couldn't hear sound, she could still hear their laughter, their anger, their passion.

It wasn't long before she made it to the Gryffindor common room as realised she didn't know the password.

Would anyone be in there? Hermione didn't know but it would be fine to try. Hermione knocked on the painting much to the frustration of the fat lady. No one answered. 

Scowling, Hermione sat down against the wall and finished off her food with slight annoyance.

"Are you alright there?"

Hermione kept staring lamely at her plate, oblivious to the boy taking to her.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Sighing the boy kneeled down and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh yes, sorry?" Hermione asked, confusion littering her tone.

"Do you need help? If you forgot the password I can tell you?" The boy told her, he had bad eyes and was only a little pudgy but other than that seemed decent looking.

"I'm very sorry... But I'm deaf"

"Dead?"

"Deaf, I can't hear sound,"

"Oh, that sounds like crap here-" the boy held out his hand, and after he gave her a reassuring smile, she accepted.

"Where is everybody?" She wondered aloud

"Quidditch match; Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw," he informed her "Oh wait-" 

Hermione laughed at his confused state.

"It's fine, you were obviously grabbing something from the common room, than do you mind showing me where everyone is?"

The boy smiled in agreement and led her into the common room, and left her there whilst he ran up the boys dormitory. The boy returned a minute later with two Gryffindor scarfs and a Gryffindor beanie.

Hermione followed him out the door and through the castle. She was surprised when they walked outside, but was reassured when he led them to the quidditch pitch.

She saw brooms flying high and she could see the quaffle from this position. The boy led her up to where all the Gryffindor students sit.

Hermione watched as he waved over another boy, the boy from the kitchens.

"Moony!"

"Hullo Pete, who you got here?"

"A girl,"

"I noticed," he said dryly, but he was smiling "but what's her name?"

"Dunno,"

"Gonna ask her?"

"Can't,"

"Git,"

"No really,"

"Tut tut Peter, could have got a girlfriend but won't ask for a name,"

"No, Remus honestly, she can't hear"

"What? What do you mean? I met her down by the kitchens,"

"Yeah, but she's deaf Moony,"

"That- that makes alot of sense now that I think about it,"

"Shut up, I got your scarf,"

"Thanks Wormtail,"

Peter grinned at Remus before looking back at the mysterious girl they'd been talking about she was watching the game in an almost entranced state.

She was kinda pretty but not his type... Not that he had one really.

Besides quiet chicks were something Remus was into not him, but he was getting a vulnerable vibe off her which meant Sirius would enjoy teasing her and her disability isn't going to help.

The game only lasted a long two hours as the seekers seemed utterly blind at spotting the snitch.

Gryffindor had won the game at a staggering three hundred and eighty points to Ravenclaws' eighty.

Hermione followed the cheering Gryffindors out of the pitch and back into the castle. Dinner started quickly after the match and Hermione sat at the end of the table, by herself.

xxxx xxxx

"So you saying wild hair over there is deaf?"

"Yes Pads," Remus responded dryly, looking his for at his plate as he watched Sirius's eyes light up with mischief.

"So she can't hear anything?"

"No, she can only hear hormonal teenagers that attend wizarding school," Remus responded sarcastically watching Sirius smile in return and James grin all the same.

"Um, James... Didn't you promise Lily you weren't going to bully people anymore?" Peter asked cautiously, his eyes carefully placed to look at James with sincerity.

James pouted in response.

"Maybe you should wait to see if she's a decent person?" Peter suggested.

"But then how will we introduce her to the school Wormy?" Sirius said evilly, flicking his hair out of his face.

"Well she's been really nice so far..." Peter supplied, Sirius rolled his eyes annoyance etched on his face.

"You don't even know her name, Wormy!" James exclaimed as Peter went red in the face as people looked at them thinking they were talking about something slightly different.

"But!" 

"Now, now, Wormy... You can either join the prank or be a house elf," Sirius informed him.

"Sirius," Remus' voice was clearly not impressed but the boys shrugged it off as his usual detest for all things out of his book on morals.

"Excuse me, if I could have all your attention please,"

The marauders looked up at the podium where Dumbledore now stood, the man was dragging his hand through his beard and staring kindly at all of the students below.

"I am glad to inform you - that a transfer student will be joining us for the remainder of the year so that she can graduate along with the seventh years," The man paused and let the information sink in "Hogwarts has not had a transfer student in a long long time, so please - treat this student with kindness and respect,"

Chattering covered the hall but stopped shortly after they realised that Dumbledore was still standing and smiling cheekily. "And for those who wish to know, her name is Rose White and do mind what you say... She is deaf, causing a loss of hearing," he waved the students farewell as he sat back down.

All eyes were on Hermione as she ate her breakfast obliviously. She sat unknowingly of the fact that everyone was conversing about her.

Sirius grinned "This girl really needs a special entrance now,"


	3. It was going to be a Good Day too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wakes to find herself hopeful to what the day brings... It really is such a shame that Sirius hasn't thought along this lines as well, instead going for a mean and nasty prank that somehow has students that see Hermione snickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for I deleted party of this chapter and had to rewrite it! I hope you enjoy and are able to look okay any mistakes and instead comment any corrections/mistakes you have our thoughts/ideas. And I hope you enjoy... *♡*

Hermione woke up to the snores of her new roommates in this seventh year dormitory, she tore herself from the warmth of the blankets in her bed and stood up, bumping into a trunk as she did so.  
Taking a closer look, she noticed her alias 'Rose. W.' engraved into the worn-out trunk. She lifted the trunk onto her bed and unlocked it, and took a peek inside. Old patched up rivers sat to one side, with an old used Gryffindor girl's uniform sorting on top of it. Some simple outdated muggle clothes sat to the outside, undergarments and socks along with it.

She shut the trunk and plopped it back down in the ground. She peered back down to so if there was anything else, sure enough an old patchy shoulder bag leaned against some typical black shoes (the only thing that appeared bought and new, not that Hermione minded).

Taking the chance she had, Hermione pulled on the school's uniform and pulled one of the robes on top. Making sure to keep considerably quiet, she slipped on the socks and shoes, grabbed the old school bag and made her way to the friendly common room.

The common room was mostly empty buy Hermione spotted a couple third years looming around a fireplace and chatting quietly. She smiled as she continued reading about sign language, and occasionally checking one of the textbooks in her bag to assure herself that she was indeed up to standards with the curriculum.

'Today,' she assured herself, 'would work out just fine!' Grinning she turned the page of her book.

As she had walked to the end of the table to eat her breakfast, Hermione felt the boy from yesterday catch her arm and pull her down to sit with him and his friends. A gesture Hermione appreciated, to rid her of the lonely feeling she'd felt ever since arriving (most likely cause from the individual fact that she was without her best friends Harry, and Ron).

These friends of the nice boy, Hermione recognised instantly. They were the ones that found her as she recognised them instantly as James Potter, and Sirius Black. A sudden realisation led her to believe that the boy she sat with and his other friend must also be the other counterparts to the marauders, she felt speechless at the thought that her friendly helper was more commonly known as Peter Pettigrew. More pale than normal, Hermione hoped to keep a calm and collected manner.

One of the boys, Sirius she figured, grinned at her showing off a perfect toothy smile, she returned it gingerly. Hermione wished she'd never left the safety of her dormitory bed.

"So what does the biscuit do again?" Peter asked nervously looking back and forth from Hermione and Sirius. The latter turned away and smirked.

"Brings back every bruise and cut a person has ever had but without the pain."

"And how's that much of a prank?" Remus asked, his expression do as he stabbed at his breakfast.

Sirius shrugged "I think its funny."

Hermione ignored their conversation, not that she had much choice, and buttered some toast that she'd put on her plate.

"You brought the biscuit, right Prongs?" Sirius asked looking to good friend expectantly.

James nodded in return "Yeah, just don't tell Lily-flower I was apart of this if she gets suspicious."

"Yeah-yeah, just give me the biscuit."

James handed Sirius the biscuit when they were sure Hermione wasn't looking their way.

"When did we even make this?" Remus said dully, looking curiously at the simple biscuit.

"Third year," James chimed "Snape didn't even realise for the whole day that his nose had a giant bruise or that his cheek was bleeding"

"Yeah," Sirius chuckled "Not 'til good for nothing Lily told him,"

"Hey!" James snapped "That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

Sirius stuck his tongue out cheekily.

"Just give her the biscuit," James sighed, running his hands through his hair.

Grinning Sirius leaned over the table and tapped Hermione's shoulder, when she lined up he gestured for her to take the biscuit. Hesitantly she did.

"Thankyou."

"No problem."

McGonagall's hand appeared next to Hermione before she could take a bite of the biscuit, it was her timetable, Hermione gratefully took it.

"Oh," Hermione spotted that her next class was meant to start soon, standing up she placed the biscuit in her bag and waved kindly to the marauders before leaving.

"That went well," Remus breathed

"Just wait Remmy, just you wait," Sirius said mischievously, his eyes lit up "People will start talking soon."

xxxx xxxx

"Rose! Rose!" a girl yelled, skidding down the corridor and stopping at Hermione's feet "Are you in magical creatures too?"

Hermione didn't answer, the girl waited expectantly, and Hermione gave up a sigh. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a quill and quickly transfigured it into a pin that she such onto her robes.

'hearing impaired; aka deaf'

"Oh shit, sorry," the girl mumbled, flicking her red hair over her shoulder and grinning at her.

Hermione held a breath, she'd seen that face in many photos of Harry's. It was his mother Lily Evans.

"Do you have care of magical creatures?" Hermione asked quietly as she resumed walking, Lily nodded "Will you walk with me?" Again Lily nodded.

As they walked towards their class, Hermione pulled her biscuit out and ate it without much thought. The biscuit was crumbly and tasted very expired, her face cringed when she swallowed, 'at least it was kind for them to offer it to her,' she thought.  
It wasn't until moments later when Lily gasped and grabbed Hermione's face.

"You're eye! It's bruised" she exclaimed, quickly reaching into her bag and pulling out a mini mirror to show Hermione.

Hermione gasped at her reflection, her eyes was badly bruised and lots of little scratches littered her face and.

"It doesn't hurt... I'm sure it doesn't mean anything," Hermione explained to Lily but looked worried all the same. Her face felt mostly normal, she could only feel the itch of blood rub against her used-to-be perfect skin.

Frowning, Hermione thought about what she should do. She knew logically that she should go to the hospital wing. But the other part of her just wished to examine this strange behaviour and see what had caused it.  
"I'll go to the hospital wing," she lied to Lily, much more needing time to herself for this "would you take notes for me?" 

Lily nodded dumbly as Hermione turned around and took large steps back up to the castle. Her heart had raced when she had piled herself into one of the cubicles in the girls' lavatory. Grabbing some toilet paper, she wiped at all of the blood that simpered down her face. It left small red stains everywhere on her and unfortunately she discovered that blood was also dripping down her sleeve.

Horrified, she pulled up her sleeve and was met with the sight of the scar left from Bellatrix open and bleeding. Her mind raced to find an answer, all these wounds she'd had them before... Had they just come back? Hurriedly she ripped off her robe and then with her school shirt. Dolohov's scar sat on her chest, open and bleeding just like Bellatrix's scar did.

Fear ran through her as she covered herself with toilet paper and got dressed. Stepping out of the cubicle, she looked at the mirror. For the most part, she appeared mostly fine. Ripping off the toilet paper, she wet her face with the tap, scrubbing away at the set dry blood. Still more blood dripped from her frowning face.

Sadly she knew, her best option was to go to the hospital wing. Embarrassed at her state, Hermione stepped out into the corridor and made her way. Confused, she watched students snicker at her. Was it a thing to laugh at a beat up person?

She rubbed at her shoulders awkwardly as she passed Peter Pettigrew, he looked at her concerned but for the most part continued on his way. 

She finally found herself face to face with the entrance to the hospital wing, where was this mornings' hope and faith?! Sucking in a breath, she made her way in...

Madam Pomfrey had seemed shocked at the sight of her, and awkwardly Hermione sat down at a bed while the medical witch her. Hermione mumbled about how she was clueless about how it happened but the teacher ignored her and waved spells at her until she seemed certain the blood had stopped pouring out of Hermione.

When the witch was done she'd left Hermione clean and shimmering, and gladly Hermione had said her goodbyes as she ran out of the hallways and back to the class she'd planned on attending...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment anything really... As I enjoy seeing them and I almost always reply!


	4. Bloody Hilarious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the wait and please inform me of any mistakes so that I may correct them. I'm not satisfied with the writing of this chapter and I hope you'll forgive me.  
> This chapter has been edited and although it isn't perfect i can say it is better than it's previous version. If you have already read this chapter don't fell compelled to read it again as it is mainly the same thing.

The class had been fine, it was considerably strange at the thought of being unable to hear any facts or questions from the teachers. She'd frowned sadly, she'd be useless now at showing off any of her academic excellence that she'd been able to do with ease previously...

Sighing, she took her seat in the transfiguration class. She flicked through the books in her school bag, as she grabbed the transfiguration textbook and plunked it on her desk.

Hermione almost jumped in surprise when she felt the vibration of someone fall down in the seat next to her. Gazing nervously, she looked to see who out was. Sirius Black.

He grinned a toothy smile at her, but something about it seemed mischievous and knowing and it sent cold shivers down Hermione's spine. Hermione tried to divert her attention and instead looked on at Remus and James who sat in front of them, peculiarly, James seemed to be snickering about something.

Panicked, Hermione felt her face, no blood. She felt relieved to know that she wasn't going to draw any attention. Still, as she looked around the class, she could pinpoint at least three students who pointed and giggled at her. Unsure of they were chatting about this mornings' incident or just because she was new and deaf, Hermione turned groggy back to her work, hopeful to learn something interesting and forget the commotion that she would never hear.

When professor McGonagall arrived, she was stiff as she handed Hermione a scroll. One that contained all the instructions to the lesson and every question, fact, and spell she would mention.

It was the transfiguration one would take to transfigure into a cat something incredibly hard but that was what most likely made it a part of a newt class. the parchment specified the difference that would make this different than an animagus. When transfiguring in an animal through spell, one couldn't control half their actions - the animal part held its own different mind as it was its own being. For example, if one was to transfigure a rat to a snake, you would be greeted to the sight of a snake that acted like its original form (a rat). If she was to be successful in performing the spell she would have to be wary not to attempt any actions that could trigger the cat to take over in control of the body.

She grinned as she read through it, intrigued with the thought that maybe she could actually get to be included in the lesson. It was here in classes that sure truly felt herself, education couldn't bully you neither could books nor a quill and some parchment.

Her heart buzzed with excitement, she began reading through all of it. The spell she had never performed, but all of the background information she was fully educated in.

Her thumbs caressed the parchment as her eyes took in every word embedded in the parchment. The ink was dark and fresh, and she could tell that a few of the words had ran as the ink hadn't asked properly.

Joyously, Hermione tore her gaze from the parchment to the class as she felt the enchanted feel of magic bouncing off of her. Being observant, she watched as students endeavoured in transfiguring themselves into creatures. The thoughts of her once romantic interest Viktor Krum, half transforming himself into a shark filled her mind - hopefully she would perform more gracefully than him.

Articulating the spell with as much exquisiteness as possible, and waving her wand accordingly - Hermione felt the sprouting of fur and ears on herself. The nostalgia of second year hitting her like a truck on a highway. She felt herself shrink to the size of a feline, with a matching tail behind her.  
Aghast, she looked up to professor McGonagall who stared at her startled. Hermione looked around, she'd been the first to compete the cat transfiguration.

Once McGonagall had regained composure, she nodded approvingly at the frizzy haired cat that was the new form of Hermione. The transfiguration teacher performed the counter spell, reverting Hermione back to her formerly human self.

She grinned widely as McGonagall appeared to smile appreciatively at her and Hermione continued on in her business of reading her notes.

Along the lesson - roughly halfway - Hermione felt Sirius elbow her gently, looking up she saw him trying to nudge her a note. McGonagall appeared to be helping another student and apprehensively she took the note from him. His smirk frightened her, but tentatively she read the letter.

'Heard you had an incident today, heard it was - bloody terrible. But I'm curious, just how did you stop the bleeding so quickly, we were sure you wouldn't notice it for awhile or had the biscuit malfunctioned?'

Hermione gaped at the note, her mind putting two and two together. Had the marauders really been the ones to play such a nasty thing in her. She scowled and angrily she tore the parchment until it looked nothing more than confetti. She wiped furiously at her eyes as she felt tears sting at her. Confusion swept over her, it felt impossible to think that it was Sirius had done this - her logic pointed out that the others must have been involved as well, that hurt - Peter had been so kind to her, and as much as she wanted to hate him she couldn't. They'd all acted so nice, had it been true or had it been a part of an act. Struggling to grasp the concept she felt her face go red with fury - sadness? maybe both. The thought hit her hard, Harry had never done something so mean and even if times here were different how was this 'prank' remotely funny. James - Harry's father, if he'd been involved, surely he wouldn't have agreed to this but he must've and that seemed to hurt. Harry's parents, they'd all viewed them as something greater than they really were and for this to happen, this felt like a heavy blow.

Her anger fuelled her actions as she threw the cruel and nasty note at Sirius who had just been holding a smug face through the whole ordeal of it. His face dropped and he looked doubtful for a moment, as if he hadn't expected to be completely upset about.

Her glare tore away from as she stood up abruptly, her chair falling down behind her. With dozens of eyes on her, and a buzzing fury rolling off her shoulders, she left. Her heart beat loudly, it had been so long since she'd felt such vulnerability, a prank seemed so unexpected and wrong. No one would even think about it during the war, 'constant vigilance' being on every person mind during the war - even before the war, pranks weren't even that common a thing and this had just felt like a slap in the face.

 

McGonagall spun around in an instant as the bushy haired student left the room. Sirius watched as she raised a pointed eyebrow at him and he kept a straight face as he shrugged, hiding his honest concern for Rose's resentment to the prank. "She had gotten really upset Professor, mind if I go check on her?" McGonagall seemed suspicious but if she was she said nothing. In an instant Sirius flocked out of the door, victory his only feeling.

He ignored the depressed and pained atmosphere that hovered around her as she hung her head lowly with her fists clenched. His arrogant and sophisticated air flowed around him, lifting his chin so that if Rose looked the worried eyes would be to high for her to see.

"Rosie dear, what's wrong?" 

He followed her as she seethed - Rose seemed ignorant to the fact that he was behind her. "Oy hearing-problems!" He insulted, his guilt lay drugged in the back of his mind, and grinned when she only continued kicking the wall and muttering dangerous curses.

Smugly he tapped her shoulder. She'd understand if he explained, it was a prank - one of his nastier pranks, but nonetheless a prank. Maybe they weren't common in her old school, and once she understood she would laugh as much he did. Her speed to turn around could rival lightning and her face held more danger then he'd expected. Her eyes were grave and sullen, and Sirius could see the beginning of tears. 

When she finally took in who stood in front of her it was all over. Sirius saw the hellish look that lived deep in her eyes and before her could take a step back her first collided with his face and a stinging pain swam through him. He spluttered, falling back. She showed no regret as she turned and fled but he swore that a sob broke out of her. Pathetically, Sirius cradled his attacked cheek. Confused feelings swept over him. Was he mad that someone had defied him, our impressed by her ways of self dignity.

Either way, he simpered back into class, ignoring the noises of surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any thoughts/ideas/mistakes. Trust me I love comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any suggestions or thoughts!


End file.
